Fubuki's Diary
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Fubuki has always like Gouenji but he couldn't say it. He wants Gouenji to know somehow... but... HOW? What could be the bridge that would help him?


**I've been really bummed out lately and kinda having my happy meter drop to zero for some reasons I do not know… So maybe a fic would help me cheer up even for a bit… This actually just came out while typing so… sorry if it's really bad…**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own Inazuma Eleven…_

* * *

 ** _Fubuki's Diary_**

* * *

11:00 pm, the clock showed and all the people in the Inazuma Japan Building is asleep… well… except for Fubuki… The ice striker has been wide awake, rolling back and forth on his bed.

 _'Dammit, I couldn't sleep… it's way too hot here in Liocott'_ he thought then stood up from his bed and headed to the window and saw the beachside. _'Well… maybe a little walk outside wouldn't hurt…'_

Fubuki walked out of his room and building, still wearing his pajamas. He walked by the sand and stared at the water. But on the sand, he saw someone… it didn't took long for him to know who it was so he called the person's name.

"Gouenji!"

Gouenji turned his head "Hey, Fubuki…"

Fubuki then walked towards the fire striker. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking the same thing… What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"You as well…"

"Alright, alright… I just came here cuz I couldn't sleep and it's boring inside…"

"Same here…" Fubuki answered. "Couldn't sleep cuz it's too hot… and you know how I'm used to Hokkaido's temperature…"

Gouenji chuckled "Yeah… ya know, the water feels so nice…"

"Are you being influenced by Tsunami?"

"Haha~ No, I don't do 'surf-talk'… I was just standing by the water minutes ago…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… the water's cold and all…"

"Alright then… I think I'm gonna hang out by the water then…" Fubuki then headed to the water. He folded his pajamas first. As his skin touched the cold water, it felt good.

 _'This is nice…'_ he thought _'The view is amazing as well…'_ he could see the moon's reflection on the water and it's beautiful.

Fubuki was too mesmerized by the view that he didn't notice Gouenji's already beside him.

"It's amazing, right?" Gouenji said.

"Yeah… have you ever seen anything more beautiful than this?" Fubuki asked, his eyes still fixed on the view.

"Yes… I have… And I don't want _him_ to leave my side ever…"

Fubuki's mind finished processing the answer "Wait, what? _Him?_ A person? Who?"

"Yup… and I think I'm already in love with him…"

"I've never thought you were gay, Gouenji…"

"Neither have I… that is before I met him… he's the most amazing person I've ever met…"

"Who? Tell me…"

"No way…" Gouenji said then placed his hand on Fubuki's hair "It's not time yet…"

With that, he got out of the water and sat on the sand. Fubuki was still standing there, his face started to blush. Good thing it's night, Gouenji's not able to see it.

To be honest, Fubuki has this petty crush on Gouenji and he couldn't really say it to him or anyone else.

"Fubuki," Gouenji called. As he caught Fubuki's attention, he patted the sand next to him, signaling Fubuki to sit by him.

Fubuki walked towards him and sat down. "Aren't you planning on going inside yet?" Fubuki asked.

"Maybe in a few minutes... But if you want, we can go inside now…"

"Nah… I'll enjoy this view more…"

"Me too…" Gouenji said.

The two stayed silent for a few minutes. None planned on speaking. They just sat there, staring at the water.

* * *

 ** _Gouenji's POV_**

 _This is amazing! Fubuki's right beside me, underneath the moon and stars, at the beachside and it's just the two of us! I never thought that we would bump into each other here… Looks like luck's on my side!_

Silence surrounded us. Fubuki said he was enjoying the view but for me, I'm enjoying the silent time I'm having with him.

I just stared at the water when suddenly I felt some weight on my shoulder. As I turned my head, I noticed it was Fubuki. He has his head placed on my shoulder. I couldn't deny that I'm blushing right now.

 _This has got to be the most amazing thing ever!_

It looks like's he's already sleepy. I could think of some things I could do right now… but… forget those thoughts! He'll hate me for that!

We couldn't stay outside the whole night until morning so I stood up and picked Fubuki up, bridal style and walked toward the building.

* * *

 ** _Normal POV_**

Gouenji walked into the building and groaned as he saw the stairs.

 _'Why does it have to be like this? Fubuki's room is upstairs…'_

But he couldn't complain anymore so he just slowly and carefully walked up the stairs. Guys are heavier than girls so Gouenji had a hard time. Thank God they didn't fall.

As Gouenji reached Fubuki's room, he opened it and placed the teen on the bed.

 _'Fubuki is so cute when he's sleeping…'_ he thought.

"Good night, Fubuki" Gouenji said as he placed a light kiss on Fubuki's forehead then walked to the door.

"Mmm" Fubuki hummed as his eyes slowly opened and saw someone walked out of his room. "Gouenji…?"

Fubuki quickly sat up on his bed. "What the-?! I'm in my room?! Gouenji carried me? How was he able to do that?!"

Blood rushed to Fubuki's face making him blush even more. He felt embarrassed. Good thing none of the team members saw them…

 _'Great, just great… now I couldn't sleep…'_ he thought. _'Well… I guess I just gotta kill some time…'_

He then stood up from his bed and took a pen and a journal underneath his pillow, his diary. He headed to his desk and started.

"What should I write…? Oh, I know… today's practice"

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I really couldn't sleep earlier so I thought of going outside and I saw Gouenji. We talked like any normal 'friends' would do, and I found out he's gay and is already in love with someone. He didn't tell me who exactly but one thing I know is that it's not me… **But I'm still hoping**... It really hurt me though… I think I lost my courage on telling him my feelings…_

 _While Gouenji and I were sitting on the sand, I think I fell asleep and he carried me back to my room. He's so strong to be able to carry me up the stairs. And now here I am, wide awake again…_

And at the bottom of the page, he doodled Gouenji's name, 'SHUUYA' with lots of hearts around it and a little message: _'I love you, Shuuya…'_

"Oh man… what did I just write? I said practice not this…" Fubuki said "But I cannot rip this off…"

He gave a sigh then closed the diary and placed it back underneath his pillow. There's nowhere in the room he could hide the diary and the pillow is the only place he could think of.

 ** _*yawn~~*_**

Finally, Fubuki yawned. He lied down on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Next Morning…_**

Aki and the other managers were cooking breakfast. And the team members were eating except for Fudou, who was still asleep; Tsunami, who is surfing somewhere; Fubuki and Gouenji.

Gouenji was half-way down the stairs when he saw Kidou.

"Good morning, Gouenji" Kidou greeted.

"Good morning. Where are you going?" Gouenji asked.

"Fudou's room. I'm going to wake him up. And could you also fetch Fubuki for me?"

"He's still not downstairs?"

"If he was, I wouldn't be asking you to get him…"

"Alright then…" the two then headed up and went to the rooms of their teammates.

Gouenji headed to Fubuki's room, a smile on his face. He wouldn't let anyone else go to Fubuki's room! Him, and only him is worthy enough to enter the ice striker's room!

* * *

 ** _Gouenji's POV_**

It's funny how I get all possessive right now… _Fubuki, what have you done to me?_

As I reached Fubuki's room, I knocked twice but no answer. So I decided to come in myself and there I saw Fubuki, all asleep and cute.

I was about to wake him up when he suddenly shifted his position. Now, his back is facing me.

 _Cute…_

Again, I was about to wake him up when something from under his pillow caught my attention. I slowly pulled it and realized it was Fubuki's diary. I know I shouldn't read this but… I want to know Fubuki's secrets…

 _No1 If I would want to know his secrets, he should be the one to tell me!_

I was about to put it back when it slipped from my hand and dropped on the bed. I sighed in relief. Good thing it didn't fall to the floor. If it did, I'm in a heap of trouble!

But as the Diary fell on the bed, it accidentally opened exactly on a page where Gouenji's name is written all over it. Gouenji stared in disbelief.

 _'All this time, Fubuki has been feeling the same way?'_

"Shu…ya…" Fubuki muttered in his sleep, making Gouenji smile.

 _'I wonder what he's dreaming about…'_

* * *

 ** _Fubuki's Dreamland_**

 _He was standing at the beachside… with Gouenji. They were happy._

 _"I love you, Shirou…"_

 _"I love you too… Shuuya…"_

 _Their lips were centimeters apart when suddenly he saw Atsuya. He was standing behind Gouenji._

 _"WAKE UP, SHIROU! This is just a dream! It. Will. Never. Happen!"_

 _Then suddenly everything turned black. Gouenji and the beach disappeared._

* * *

Fubuki's eyes snapped open. And what he saw… surprised him.

"G-gouenji?!" he noticed the journal Gouenji was holding. "What the-?! Have you reading my diary?!" he shouted.

"N-no I can explain…"

"Explain what? That my diary magically flew into your face? You know this is private"

Tears started to flow out of his eyes. He felt so embarrassed.

 _'What would he think of me now? What if he doesn't feel the same?'_ Fubuki kept crying.

 _'This is horrible… Fubuki's crying in front of me…'_ Gouenji thought.

Fubuki had his hands covering his eyes. This is embarrassing! He doesn't want his crush to see him crying. He looks so weak!

"Fubuki," Gouenji started. "Last night, I told you I have already someone I love, right?"

"Gouenji, this is not the best time to talk about that" Fubuki said between sobs.

"Oh I think it is…."

 _'Seriously? This time? When my heart is half-broken?!'_

"I don't know how to put it in words so…"

Without any hesitation, Gouenji removes Fubuki's hands from his eyes and held his chin to face him. As their eyes met, he slowly placed his lips on Fubuki's

"You're the one I love… Shirou…"

Fubuki was surprised. All this time, Gouenji felt the same way… Tears rolled down again. Buit they were tears of joy…

"I… love you too… Shuuya…"

And another kiss was shared by the two.

 ** _*ehem* *ehem*_** "I hate to interrup any love-fest but Aki and the other managers are waiting for you two. You can do the lovey-dovey later" Kidou said as he stood by the door way.

"No no no no, Kidou! You got it all wrong!" Fubuk shouted while blushing.

"Really? I don't think so, Fubuki… I can see everything so clearly… Now you two head downstairs!"

"Okay, Kidou we'll be there" Gouenji said then Kidou left.

Fubuki was still red from all the humiliation. "Do you think he'll tell anyone in the team?"

"Nahh… Kidou's not that type of person…"

… Silence…

"Shirou," Gouenji started "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Fubuki smiled. "Gladly…"

Again, another kiss was shared.

* * *

 ** _Outside the room…_**

"Come on, Yuuto… let's go back to my room~" Fudou whined.

"NO!" Kidou shouted. "You slept too long!"

"I wasn't talking about sleeping…"

"Shut up! And eat your breakfast…"

"Feed me~~"

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **Done and Done! Review guys…**


End file.
